The Exchange Starring Piper and Aerrow
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow captures Dark Ace but when he gets captured by Snipe and some Nightcrawlers Piper must trade Dark Ace for Aerrow! PiperxAerrow in it.


The Exchange Starring Piper and Aerrow

Set 3 weeks before Colonel of Truth

Aerrow, Piper, Junko, Finn, Stork and Radarr were patrolling around Terra Gale when some Talons were flying near Terra Gale.

Dove: Storm Hawks I can see Dark Ace and Snipe.

Aerrow: OK Dove.

Piper: We'll sort them out before heading off to see Princess Perry.

Dark Ace: Talons attack!

Soon the Storm Hawks took down all the Talons but Dark ace and Snipe escaped heading for Princess Perry's Terra!

Princess Perry: (on radio) Storm Hawks your enemies are here Dark ace and Snipe!

Junko: We're coming!

Snipe: They followed us!

Dark Ace: (snickers) Fortunately we have reinforcements!

Then some Nightcrawlers appeared!

While this happened Aerrow and Piper landed.

Piper: Hi Perry long time no see.

Princess Perry: Hi Piper I see you brought the love of your life along with you.

Aerrow: (blushes) We're dear friends.

Then Dark Ace and some Nightcrawlers appeared!

Dark Ace: I don't care which is the real Piper I will destroy you both!

Aerrow: (yells) NOT DAMN LIKELY!

Then Aerrow and Dark Ace duelled as the Nightcrawlers tried to get the crystals but Piper and Princess Perry punch most of them!

Piper: The Nightcrawlers have been upgraded!

Princess Perry: I don't understand.

Aerrow: They are now immune to light which is a damn disadvantage! But I will make Dark Ace pay for Lightning Strike's death!

Princess Perry: Who?

Piper: His ancestor who we think is his Dad.

Dark Ace: Less talking more fighting Storm Hawk! This is not a world where a free person can afford to be soft I will teach you to be ruthless!

Aerrow: YOU WANT RUTHLESS!

Then he bashed Dark Ace in the face knocking him out as Princess Perry's royal guards cuffed Dark Ace!

Piper: (hugs Aerrow) You did it! You stopped the Dark Ace!

Soon Dark Ace and some Nightcrawlers got locked up and Aerrow decided to go look for Snipe while this happened Snipe reported Dark Ace's capture to Cyclonis!

Cyclonis: (on radio) No Dark Ace is needed to help me gain control of Atmos capture Aerrow and offer him as an exchange for Dark Ace to Piper!

Snipe: Yes Master!

Soon Aerrow found him!  
Aerrow: OK Snipe I am here to arrest you!

Snipe: Ha says you! Nightcrawlers attack!

Then 4 Nightcrawlers appeared and Aerrow battled them!

Nightcrawler 1: Your attempts to stop us is futile!

Aerrow: HA! I disbelieve that!

Then Snipe knocked Aerrow on the head with his mace!

Aerrow: (pastes out) Oh man!

Snipe: You give Piper of the Storm Hawks this message!

Nightcrawler 2: Yes Commander Snipe!

Soon the Nightcrawler shot the message at a window of where Piper and Princess Perry were!

Piper: Oh my god!

Princess Perry: What is it?

Piper: (reads) Piper we have Aerrow if you want your boyfriend back give us Dark Ace and we'll give Aerrow back!

Princess Perry: Piper you and Aerrow gone this far to let Dark Ace back on to the free Atmos!

Piper: I know! I know. But Aerrow means a lot to me and I don't want to lose him to the Cyclonians so I must do this!

Soon Piper and Princess Perry let Dark Ace and the Nightcrawlers out of their cells under heavy guard!

Dark Ace: (cackles) You make him weak Piper!

Piper: (punches Dark Ace) Shut up! Just because I relucently agreed to tis doesn't mean I have to have Dark Ace awake!

Junko: We get you!

Radarr nodded.

Stork: We're doomed.

Finn: Stork shut up!

Soon Snipe and the Nightcrawlers arrived with Aerrow as Piper and Princess Perry brought Dark Ace and the imprisoned Nightcrawlers!

Snipe: Chuck Dark Ace over to me.

Junko: If you insist!

And he chucked Dark Ace at Snipe knocking him on the floor as Aerrow woke up!

Aerrow: NO!

Piper: Aerrow I'm sorry!

Dark Ace: (wakes up) Cyclonia wins the day with me back I will kill you when we next meet! (cackles as he, Snipe and the Nightcrawlers escape) Goodbye!

Piper: Aerrow I can't believe I damn-well traded Dark Ace for you! I'm sorry I really am your weakness!

Aerrow: Piper! Calm down you made the right choice we'll get Dark Ace and we will send him to jail once and for all! Besides heroes don't always win I have learnt that today one day we might lose again but when the war ends we will win.

Piper: (hugs Aerrow) Thanks Aerrow.

On Cyclonia.

Cyclonis: We have half the crystals of that Terra and I have almost the power to get the power of the Far Side!

Dark Ace/Snipe: Yes Master.

On the Condor….

Aerrow: Pi I know we lost a chance to bring our arch-foe besides Cyclonis to justice but I trust you to help me recapture him another day.

Piper: You have a lot of faith in me.

Aerrow: We've been friends since the year dot and you aren't my weakness Piper you are my strength don't ever forget that.

Piper smiled as she looked at the stars.

Piper: (smiles) No matter how long it takes we will stop the Dark Ace and when we do Cyclonis will be next.

Aerrow: (smiles as he puts his hand on Piper's shoulder) That's right.

The End


End file.
